


Team Parents

by Rachello344



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Team Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga talk after Suga scolds him in front of the rest of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Parents

"Suga, you didn’t have to scold me in front of everyone like that, you know?" Daichi grumbled as he and Suga walked home together. "Now they’re not going to have as much respect for me."  
  
"Of course they still respect you. You’re just upset that they know you listen to me." Suga smirked at him, far too cheerful. Daichi rolled his eyes and put his arm around Suga’s shoulders.  
  
"I suppose it’s to be expected. Mom always gets more respect than Dad, after all." Daichi said thoughtfully. Suga remained silent for a beat too long, so Daichi glanced down at him, only to find his face turning a bit red.  
  
"D-Daichi, are you saying that you think we’re basically co-parents? Like… a married couple?" Suga asked carefully. Daichi blinked down at him.  
  
"Aren’t we?" Daichi asked. "I mean, we take care of our team and we _are_ dating… Besides," he added with a cheeky grin, "You make such a cute mom, Suga."  
  
"Well, _Dad_ , you’re buying dinner tonight," Suga turned his face to the side petulantly. Daichi laughed.  
  
"Sure thing, Mom," he teased, pressing a kiss to Suga’s cheek. Suga sighed heavily, turning back to face Daichi expectantly. Suga raised his eyebrows in challenge. Daichi rolled his eyes again, but kissed Suga properly.  
  
As they continued walking, Suga wrapped an arm around Daichi’s waist.  
  
"You know, you really need to work on your son’s attitude, Dad. Kageyama is going to make Hinata cry at this rate."  
  
"Oh, what, so because you’re displeased with him, he’s _my_ responsibility?"  
  
"Glad you understand, _dear_."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation. At this time, I post my work here and on fanfiction.net.


End file.
